Tears of the dragon
by Mimmy-chan
Summary: Uma garota nova chega na era feudal, será que ela vai conseguir derreter um pouco o gelo do coração do sesshy? (-, eu não sei fazer resumo)


Nota da autora: OlАaaaaaaaaaa. Eu sou Kurai - dono, essa И a primeira fic que eu posto aqui, e tambИm И a primeira de Inuyasha que eu escrevo. Por favor, sejam gentis.

Disclameir: BuАaaa, Inuyasha nЦo me pertence ToT". Mas quando eu dominar o mundo isso vai mudar! р.С HAHAHAHA (6)

Legenda:

Fala-

⌠Pensamento■

Tears of the dragon

1- Por muito tempo atИ agora, haviam segredos em minha mente

Estava um dia ensolarado, Sesshoumaru estava andando pela floresta, aqueles malditos insetos do Naraku jА estavam o seguindo А tempos, nЦo importa quantos ele matasse, os malditos insetos sempre voltavam, o que serА que Naraku queria dessa vez? Talvez sС estivessem o espionando.

Agora ele tambИm podia sentindo o cheiro do Naraku, sua barreira estА fraca. Mais uma outra coisa comeГou a intriga-lo, ele estava sentindo um cheiro que parecia muito familiar, mas nЦo se lembrava de quem era, resolveu segui-lo, chegou atИ um poГo, ele viu uma youkai saindo dele, ela tinha o cabelo bem branco, e olhos acinzentados, se vestia com roupas pretas, muito estranhas de fato, trazia uma bolsa igualmente estranha, e uma espada tambИm, seu rosto expressava uma frieza impressionante, embora ela fosse muito bela.

Ela sentou-se em baixo de uma arvore, pegou um caderno e comeГou a escrever, estava resmungando alguma coisa numa lМngua estranha. Ele parou para olha-la um pouco, ela parecia estranhamente familiar.

Perdeu alguma coisa? √ perguntou ela num tom gИlido, sentindo a presenГa de alguИm.

Ele a ignorou e ia continuar seu caminho.

FaГa como quiser... EstЗpido.

Do que vocЙ chamou o senhor Sesshoumaru? VocЙ estА a fim de morrer, humana inЗtil?- Disse Jaken como se estivesse fazendo uma ameaГa, mas ela nЦo se importou, apenas continuou a escrever √ Eu cuido dela para o senhor, senhor Sesshoumaru!

Cuidado Jaken, ela nЦo И humana, e tambИm seria uma perda tempo, vamos embora √ ele disse em um tom de desaprovaГЦo.

Fique feliz pelo senhor Sesshoumaru ter poupado a sua vida, ele... √ Jaken ia continuar a falar, mas foi interrompido.

Cale a boca e vА logo embora √ A youkai disse, talvez um pouco irritada.

Ora sua... BastЦo de duas cabeГas √ Jaken disse a atacando, mas ela tinha sumido, sua velocidade era impressionante, quando Jaken se deu conta, ela estava atrАs dele, com a espada no seu pescoГo.

Parece que quem estА a fim de morrer И vocЙ! Agora vА logo embora, que eu pouparei a sua vida √ Ela disse num tom meio sarcАstico, guardando a espada √ Devia ter seguido o conselho do seu mestre.

Ahh... NЦo pode ser, vocЙ И rАpida de mais, eu...-Jaken, interrompido novamente, dessa vez por Sesshoumaru.

Falei para tomar cuidado, e tambИm que И uma perda de tempo. Vamos embora.

Sim senhor Sesshomaru √ Quando jaken olha para trАs, Sesshoumaru jА estА А uns cinco metros de distancia √ Espere por mim senhor Sesshoumaru!

(Alguns minutos depois naquele mesmo local)

Kagura, sei que estА aМ! O que ele quer dessa vez?- Disse a garota.

Ainda nЦo era para vocЙ me ver, mestra dos dragУes... Sua performance foi impressionante, melhorou bastante desde a ultima vez que te vi lutar...

NЦo respondeu a minha pergunta, o que ele quer?

Ele sС quer que vЙ-la, atИ onde eu saiba. Deve estar querendo fazer outro trato com vocЙ ou coisa assim.

A barreira dele estА fraca, o que aconteceu?

Ele estА na sua forma humana

EntЦo ele deve estar querendo proteГЦo, Sesshoumaru estА por aМ, vocЙ sabe, se ele quiser matar Naraku, o momento И agora. E o grupinho patИtico? VocЙ sabe onde eles estЦo agora Kagura?

Se estА falando do grupinho do Inuyasha, nЦo, mas sabemos que eles nЦo estЦo por perto, bom, vocЙ deve saber disso.

O que ele quer com o Sesshoumaru agora?

Por que nЦo pergunta para ele mesmo, estА te esperando na fortaleza, venha vou lhe mostrar o caminho...

NЦo precisa, posso sentir o cheiro dele.

E tЦo rАpido quanto o ⌠ataque■ ao Jaken, ou mais, ela desaparece.

(Alguns minutos depois, na fortaleza do Naraku).

A mestra dos dragУes jА chegou, posso manda-la entrar? √ Kanna disse, se referindo a garota.

Foi mais rАpido do que eu esperava, pode manda-la entrar. Kagura ainda nЦo veio?

NЦo, mas jА deve estar chegando, com licenГa - Kanna diz, se retirando.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da barreira, que a garota jА estА quase arrebentando.

Por que demora tanto? √ Diz a garota procurando ser paciente.

Alguns segundos depois, a barreira se abre, e quando a garota passa, rapidamente se fecha.

Ele estА a esperando. Venha, vou leva-la atИ ele.

A garota segue Kanna atИ uma ⌠sala■, chegando lА ela vЙ o Naraku todo ⌠despedaГado■, ela nunca tinha visto como ele ficava na sua forma humana.

O que vocЙ quer Naraku? VА direto ao ponto, por favor...√ Ela disse com um ar cansativo.

Eu quero que vocЙ fique aqui essa noite, minha barreira, como pode perceber, estА muito fraca. E eu tambИm tenho mais um servicinho para vocЙ, preciso que vocЙ se acabe com uma pessoa para mim que estА comeГando a me incomodar...

Hunff... Nunca faz o serviГo sujo com as prСprias mЦos, tМpico. Com quem vocЙ quer que eu acabe dessa vez?

O nome dele И Kouga, ele И um youkai lobo. NЦo deve ser problema para vocЙ, eu quero os fragmentos da jСia de quatro almas que ele tem nas pernas.

E o que eu ganharei com isso?

Eu tenho uma informaГЦo muito valiosa, que iria lhe interessa bastante...

Hunff... InformaГУes eu posso conseguir sozinha, se И sС isso que tem a me oferecer, eu estou indo embora... √disse ela levantando para se retirar da ⌠sala■.

Essa eu acho que seria difМcil vocЙ conseguir... и sobre um garoto chamado Yue Saiki, seu irmЦo, nЦo И mesmo? O Зnico sobrevivente do massacre a nobre famМlia Saiki, fora vocЙ... Kurai

Quando Naraku terminou a frase, ela congelou, nЦo estava mais com a cara de sИria de sempre, seu rosto agora expressava espanto, e, talvez, um pouco de raiva.

O que vocЙ sabe sobre ele? Como sabe que ele И meu irmЦo? Como sabe o MEU nome? Eu NUNCA falei meu nome para ninguИm, e tambИm nunca comentei sobre minha vida? Como... ?

VocЙ tem muitas perguntas... Mas vai ter poucas respostas... Eu sei de tudo sobre vocЙ, Kurai Saiki, sua famМlia, nobres nЦo И mesmo, uma famМlia de youkais tradicional, cresceram fazendo ⌠serviГos■, como o que vocЙ vai fazer para mim, para a famМlia real da regiЦo, mas foram traМdos, vocЙs estavam cada vez melhorando mais as tИcnicas, a rapidez. Eles ficaram com medo, sem falar que jА sabiam de mais, foram todos, ou quase, exterminados numa Зnica noite, provocando uma verdadeira carnificina, vocЙ foi se esconder num poГo nЦo И mesmo? Mas vocЙ acabou passando para uma outra era, hА pouco tempo que vocЙ voltou, e jА ficou conhecida, pela sua frieza ao matar os inimigo e a sua incrМvel habilidade.Eu sei de coisas que atИ vocЙ deve desconhecer. Mas eu sС vou falar, depois que vocЙ terminar esse servicinho pra mim.

E onde eu posso achar esse youkai? √ Ela disse, jА um pouco exaltada.

AmanhЦ eu lhe direi, hoje vocЙ vai ficar aqui, fazendo ⌠patrulha■.

Naraku, seu maldito... √ Disse ela jА se retirando da sala.

NЦo vai perguntar o que eu quero com o Sesshoumaru?

Ela se espantou, novamente, como ele sabia que ela estava curiosa a respeito disso?

Hunff... NЦo sei por que ainda me espanto com isso? Diga-me, o que quer com ele?

Alem de estar o espionando, bem, isso nЦo lhe interessa agora, talvez depois eu lhe conte.

Se nЦo vai me dizer nada sobre isso por que me perguntou se eu queria saber?

Hunf... EstА anoitecendo, И melhor comeГar a ⌠patrulha■.

NЦo vai me responder tambИm... Tudo bem. Ow, mais uma coisa, vocЙ pode saber realmente de muita coisa... Mas nЦo sabe de tudo! Vou comeГar a ⌠patrulha■ - Diz a garota, saindo pela porta, e deixando Naraku intrigado.

Ao mesmo tempo, em algum lugar do JapЦo, longe da fortaleza do Naraku, Inuyasha e seu ⌠grupinho patИtico■ estЦo atrАs dos fragmentos da jСia de quatro almas, e, conseqЭentemente, do Naraku.

Eu estou sentindo a presenГa de dois fragmentos √ Kagome ⌠informou■ √ Eles estЦo vindo nessa direГЦo, muito rАpido.

SС pode ser o maldito lobo fedido, posso sentir o cheiro dele...

Um ⌠vento■ passa pelo grupo, derruba Inuyasha no chЦo, e entЦo kouga aparece na frente da Kagome.

Kagome, minha flor, estava sentindo seu perfume e resolvi vir vЙ-la √ Kouga diz, agarrando as duas mЦos da Kagome.

Oi kouga! √ Kagome diz, meio sem graГa.

Maldito lobo fedido, o que veio faze aqui?- Inuyasha, ainda sujo de terra, se recompondo do tombo.

Com certeza nada que tenha a ver com vocЙ cara de cachorro.

Ora seu... Vou lhe ensinar uma coisa...

Eles continuam a discutir.

; chuva de gotinhas...

Kagome √ Senta!

Inuyasha cai no chЦo e Kouga comeГa a rir dele, nisso chega os amigos do kouga e os lobinhos.

Kagome √ E entЦo Kouga tem alguma ⌠pista■ do Naraku?

Ainda nЦo, mas assim que eu souber de alguma coisa vou correndo contar para vocЙ, minha flor. √ A Kagome fica sem graГa de novo.

Kouga sai correndo se despedindo da turma

Volta aqui lobo fedido, eu vou arrancar esses fragmentos que vocЙ tem nas pernas... Volta aqui √ Inuyasha diz, se levantando do chЦo...

Tchau Kagome... Kouga espere um pouco... √ Amigos do Kouga, se recompondo e se despedindo da turma.

Ai, ai... JА estА anoitecendo, И melhor acamparmos por aqui mesmo, estЦo de acordo? √ Sango fala, e todos concordam com a cabeГa.

(Algumas horas depois, na fortaleza do Naraku).

Nemurenu yoru ni, hitori utau uta √ Kurai cantava, nЦo podia dormir, e se pudesse, tambИm nЦo conseguiria, estava curiosa, feliz, e talvez com raiva do Naraku por ainda nЦo ter lhe contado nada - ⌠Se ele (Naraku) tem informaГУes sobre meu irmЦo, ele deve estar vivo... JА estА amanhecendo, e ainda nem sinal do Sesshoumaru, Naraku deve saber que ele nЦo viria. Ele nЦo se rebaixaria a ponto de pedir proteГЦo, devia estar sС querendo me ▒segurar▓ aqui, talvez estivesse recolhendo mais informaГУes■.- Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Kagura.

Ele jА tem as informaГУes de que vocЙ precisa, estА te esperando na sala, vocЙ jА sabe onde И. √ Kurai concorda com a cabeГa.

CONTINUA...

Essa canГЦo que eu canto sozinha nas noites em que nЦo consigo dormir. √ tomoyo▓s song (Sakura CC)

Tears of the dragon - Bruce Dickinson √ ⌠tema■ da Kurai

For too long now, there were secrets in my mind

Por muito tempo atИ agora, haviam segredos em minha mente For too long now, there were things I should have Said.

Por muito tempo atИ agora, haviam coisas que eu deveria ter dito In the darkness, I was stumbling for the door.

Na escuridЦo, Eu estava cambaleando atИ a porta To find a reason, to find the time, the place, the hour

Para achar uma razЦo, achar o tempo, o lugar, a hora Waiting for the winter sun and the cold light of day

Esperando pelo sol do inverno e pela fria luz do dia

The misty ghosts of childhood fears

Os nebulosos fantasmas dos medos da infБncia The pressure is building and I can▓t stay away

A pressЦo estА se formando, eu nЦo consigo me afastar

(Chorus)  
I throw myself into the sea

Me jogo para dentro do mar Release the wave

Libero a onda let it wash over me

Deixo ela me lavar to face the fear I once believed

Para encarar o medo cheguei a acreditar the tears of the dragon for you and for me

Que as lАgrimas do dragЦo eram para vocЙ e para mim

(Chorus)

Where I was, I had wings that couldn▓t fly

Onde eu estava, eu tinha asas que nЦo podiam voar Where I was, I had tears I couldn▓t cry

Onde eu estava, eu tinha medos e nЦo podia chorar My emotions, frozen in an iced lake

Minhas emoГУes, congeladas em um lago congelado I couldn▓t feel them until the ice began to break

Eu nЦo conseguia senti-las atИ que o gelo comeГou a se quebrar I have no power over this, you know I▓m afraid

Eu nЦo tenho poder sobre isso, vocЙ sabe que sou medroso The walls I built are crumbling, the water is moving,

As paredes que eu construМ estЦo caindo aos pedaГos,a Аgua estА se movendo I▓m slipping away.

Eu estou sendo levado para longe

(Chorus)

Slowly I awake, slowly I raise

Lentamente eu acordo, lentamente eu me levanto the walls I built are crumbling,

As paredes que eu construМ estЦo caindo em pedaГos the water is moving,

A Аgua estА se movendo I▓m slipping away.

Eu estou sendo levado para longe

(Chorus 2x)

Ta um pouquinho curto... Mas o prСximo (se tiver) vai ser maior.

Alguns personagens devem ter ficado um pouquinho OOC... XD

Foi um breve (muito breve) encontro, do futuro casalzinho principal. и difМcil o Sesshoumaru estabelecer um diАlogo com alguИm (A nЦo ser que ele queira alguma coisa, И, И uma boa idИia... -).

Gente, por favor... Se vocЙs gostarem, deixem uma review, eu quero saber a opiniЦo de vcs, e eu nЦo vou continuar a escrever se ninguИm for ler...

B-jus x Kurai- dono 


End file.
